Rise of the Clones
Rise of the Clones is a Fantage Animated Series by juliaroxall. The series mainly focuses on three girls: Jennifer, the main protagonist; Brook, Jennifer's slow best friend; and Maddelyn, a scientist from another dimension home to evil clones. These three girls are tasked to work with other prophesied girls to stop the evil clones and their leader, the Evil Queen Cassidra. The first episode was originally released into two separate parts, with the first part being released on April 3rd, 2012, and the second part being released on May 5th, 2012. Within that same day, a special version of the first episode was released, with the two parts being merged together and an extra scene exclusive to that version being added. On January 18th, 2016, the creator of the series announced on her Google+ page that she will quit Fantage and Fantage video-making, and has stated that she may not be able to continue the series. On May 15th, 2016, the creator has announced that the series has been marked unlisted on her channel and is unavailable on her main channel normally. The series can only be watched by clicking here. Characters *'Jennifer:' Full name Jennifer Brookes, the 14 year old protagonist of the series. She is sassy and is sarcastic most of the time. Despite this, she willingly goes along with the plan to stop Evil Queen Cassidra and her army of aliens and evil clones. She had previously lost her memories prior to the series, and regained a bit of them gradually. She represents the J in the J.A.M.B.A.D. (pronounced jam-bad), the group prophesied to stop Evil Queen Cassidra. *'Maddelyn:' A 15 year old scientist who is one of the daughters of Good Queen Jewel. She is just as sarcastic as Jennifer is, but she is very brave. She was adopted by Evil Queen Cassidra at 4 years old after she kidnapped her mother, and adopted again by Brook's mother at 10 years old after learning of what the Evil Queen has done and escaping from her castle. Due to these events, she is extremely resentful towards Evil Queen Cassidra, and, out of all of the people involved in the plan to stop the Evil Queen, she is the most motivated person to take part of the plan. She represents the M in the J.A.M.B.A.D. group. *'Brook:' Jennifer's best friend. She is a bit slow on things and is described as "slightly mental" by Jennifer. She is also Maddelyn's best friend and due to their close bond, the two consider themselves as sisters, especially since Maddelyn was adopted into her family. She represents the B in J.A.M.B.A.D. group. *'Evil Queen Cassidra:' *'Good Queen Jewel:' The mother of Maddelyn. She also disguises as a guard named Chloe. *'Good King Frank:' The father of Maddelyn. After Evil Queen Cassidra kidnapped the queen, he was sent to the Old Town Jail, where he was held as prisoner. *'Aria:' The evil clone/sister of Amethyst who resides in Evil Queen Cassidra's castle. She represents the second A in the J.A.M.B.A.D. group. *'Amethyst:' One of Good Queen Jewel's assistants. She is a bit worriful. She is also one of the two guards tasked to protect Evil Princess Aria, who happens to be her evil clone/sister, from Good Princess Jane. She represents the first A in the J.A.M.B.A.D. group. *'Diamond:' One of Good Queen Jewel's assistants, who likes going under the nickname Dia (pronounced dye-uh). She can be a bit confident, ending up in making her get behind in things. She is also one of the two guards tasked to protect Evil Princess Aria from Good Princess Jane. She represents the D in the J.A.M.B.A.D. group. *'Zendella:' A spy for the J.A.M.B.A.D.' '''group who disguises herself as an alien of Clonopia. *'Good Princess Jane:' One of the daughters of Good Queen Jewel. *'Maria:' A girl who worked with Zendella at the end of episode 4 and the beginning of episode 5. *'Julia:' She was a character originally from a short skit called "Is He Checking Me Out?" and was portrayed by Fantagian ''jikorox, which is the Fantage account of the creator of Rise of the Clones. *'Hannah:' A friend of Julia's. She was a character originally from a short skit called "Is He Checking Me Out?" and was portrayed by Fantagian lalahaha12. *'Derik:' A spy for Evil Queen Cassidra. He was a character originally from a short skit called "Is He Checking Me Out?" and was portrayed by Fantagian derik429. *'Kai:' A fellow student at the school. *'Good Princess Emerald:' One of the daughters of Good Queen Jewel. She was mentioned via descriptions of the some episodes of the series, but never took part of the series due to her files being accidentally deleted from the creator's computer. Plot Rise of the Clones lasted 6 episodes, with the original run being from April 3rd, 2012 through September 21st, 2014. A special prequel to the series was posted by the creator on Wattpad. Prequel Jennifer, Maddelyn, and Brook wake up in the Old Town Jail with amnesia. The Evil Queen Cassidra visits the three prisoners, taunting them, and as she leaves, Good Queen Jewel and her assistants Jane and Amethyst crashes into the jail in order to save Jennifer and friends. Not knowing what is going on, Jennifer are taken back into her home world with her friends and blacks out. She wakes wandering around town, leading into the beginning of the main series. Main series The series begins with the main character Jennifer getting lost in April Fool's Day. She then stumbles onto a girl who looks exactly like her, who explains that she is Maddelyn, a scientist who escaped from a dimension nearly identical to Earth. This other dimension has been taken over by aliens who abduct scientists from Earth and brainwash them to turn into evil clones in order to take over the world. The wand and spell book of their leader, Evil Queen Cassidra, is needed to stop these aliens' spell. Maddelyn also explains that Jennifer has to find a wizard's broom, a wizard's wand, and a diamond with "broad, gold edges", in order to send the Evil Queen into exile. After the explanation, Jennifer remembered that she had actually met Maddelyn three years before, when Maddelyn introduced her to Brook, Jennifer's best friend, and immediately searches for a wizard's wand. She receives one from Orion and tries to find Maddelyn and Brook, who also happen to be looking for her. The three all end up meeting at the Hidden Meadow, where Jennifer tells them about the wizard's wand she found. Unfortunately for the three, the Hidden Meadow also happens to be where the two dimensions meet, and therefore they accidentally stumble into the dimension of the clones, which Brook describes as the "Queen's Realms", and find themselves right by Evil Queen Cassidra. The Evil Queen orders Maddelyn over, who angrily demands that she is not her daughter and vows to kill her. After that, they escape and Maddelyn and Brook are at "Maddelyn's and Brook's secret meeting place", where Maddelyn confesses to Brook about the situation from earlier. Maddelyn explains that her real mother, Good Queen Jewel, disappeared by Evil Queen Cassidra's hands (Maddelyn does not know this at the time, but it is later revealed that Good Queen Jewel was kidnapped) when she was only 3 years old, and that she was, a year later, adopted by the Evil Queen herself, with her father Good King Frank sent into the Old Town Jail as a prisoner. Once Maddelyn learned of the Evil Queen's intentions, she escaped from the castle when she was 10 and ended up disguising herself on Earth for 2 years, until she met Brook and was adopted as her sister. Brook cries at this and vows to always take care of Maddelyn. The two are interrupted by Jennifer, who accidentally found their secret meeting place. Maddelyn decides that Jennifer will also be in their secret meetings, and leads her and Brook out of the place. The next day, Maddelyn enters a hidden room within the secret meeting place and finds Evil Queen Cassidra, with Good Queen Jewel tied up as hostage. Maddelyn demands to hand over her spell book and charges. She misses, and while Good Queen Cassidra escapes, she quickly shoots an arrow with a bow and arrow she found on the floor. Evil Queen Cassidra avoids it and vanishes from the area. Jennifer and Brook happened to witness the whole scene. Many days later, Maddelyn comes to her senses, not knowing what happened previously since the day she saved Good Queen Jewel, and sees Jennifer and Brook finding the Good Queen herself. The Good Queen then tells Jennifer in private that the diamond is hidden underground below the forest and that the broom is in the school. Jennifer decides to tell to Brook and Maddelyn about this new information. Later, at Cassidra's castle, a dark angel meets up with one of the castle's residents, Evil Princess Aria, and orders her to hide the wizard's broom that Jennifer is looking for and to upgrade the aliens so that they can instantly turn their scientists into clones on the spot. Later, two girls, Amethyst and Diamond, have found a spy (whose name is later revealed to be Hallie) unconscious by a weird ship of some kind on the school grounds. Another girl, Chloe, notices this scene and demands Diamond to explain when Zendella, a spy disguised as an alien from Clonopia who was sent there to bring information to those stopping Evil Queen Cassidra and her clones, appears from inside the ship. Upon explaining herself, Zendella accidentally reveals to the two girls that Chloe is actually the civilian identity of Good Queen Jewel and leaves the three to talk under Chloe's orders. Meanwhile, two scientists, Chloe and Emma, discuss that Good Princess Jane is being held in the school and that Jennifer still has not found the broom, and near the end of their conversation Chloe seems to be guilty of something. Meanwhile, Zendella and Maria, a girl working with Zendella, are checking on the school. At the same time at another place, two students from the school, Julia and Hannah, were going outside for lunch when they are spotted by a boy named Derik. He accidentally reveals himself as a spy, and demands that he talk with Julia in private. At the school, Jane and Jennifer are playing basketball when Chloe and Diamond decide to tell the two of them the lore behind the series' plot. Trivia *Some of the characters' names were inspired. **Jennifer's name was taken from actress/singer Jennifer Lopez because the creator had one of their songs, "On the Floor", stuck in their head. The name was also taken from one of the creator's best friend's mother. **Brook's name came from the creator's cousin. **Maddelyn was inspired from a few of the creator's best friends sharing the same name. **Good Princess Jane's name may been inspired by Jane from ''Cast A Spell'', another Fantage Animated Series, which was popular at the time. **Diamond tells Jennifer that she can also call her Dia. The pronunciation of this nickname, which is "dye-uh", may be inspired by Dia from the anime Shugo Chara!. ***This can be further evidenced by the fact that the creator is known to be a huge Shugo Chara! fan and that she often uses music from the show in Rise of the Clones. *This series is one of the few to not use an intro stylized as one a usual series would have. *The scene with Chloe and Julia in episode 5 is actually a scene from a short skit that the creator released on June 10th, 2012. **This skit was released before the release of episode 2, and about a year and 5 months before episode 5's release, when the scene was added in. **The short skit was titled "Is He Checking Me Out?" and featured two girls, Hannah (portrayed by lalahaha12) and Julia (portrayed by jikorox), and a boy named Derik (portrayed by derik429). Category:Animated Series Category:Fantasy